


Dissonance

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which Eren and Armin get resolve and compromise after a fight over their travels one evening.I wanted to write a short eremin fight/make up blurb so I did~ :’) got emotional myself while writing it too lol angst for all, have at it! ;w;/





	

 

 

 

> _…_
> 
> _‘Why do you even have to go already, it’s not like we’re on a schedule or anything, what the hell’s the rush?!’_  
>  _‘I’m taking advantage of my freedom, I thought YOU of all people would understand that!.. But if you’re so against going, then just stay behind! I can go without you!’_  
>  _‘What the hell?!– Are you not even listening to me?!’_  
>  _‘I am listening, I heard you say you don’t care to travel with me and that’s perfectly fine, you can break your promise and stay at home then if keeping it is such a hassle!’_  
>  _'Armin! You really aren’t listening to me!’_  
>  _'Well how else am I supposed to interpret you trying keep us at home?! I thought you hated cages!’_  
>  _’… AH! Forget it, good night!’_  
>  …

Eren’s door slam that he left as he stormed out of the house echoed in Armin’s mind over and over and over again… it hurt, it really did. All of this hurt.  
He thought about the _whole_ scene over and over again. Word for word, all of it, hurting and wishing it didn’t happen. It’s not like they hadn’t fought before but it was rare that they did and it hurt every single time. Anxiety had a way of making him feel like the world was ending whenever someone was hurting because of him… but worst of all when it was Eren he’d hurt. Even if it was just a simple argument like this one…

Hours passed. 2? Maybe 3?… Hard to say. He’d been sitting there on that stool by their counter for so long, so lost in thought about it, he didn’t even notice the sun went down. He held a hand to his stomach as it cramped in knots. Holding on to hope they would work this out was all he could do. He knew they would, there was nothing they couldn’t handle, and yet the damn fear sure always found a way to shake him anyway…  
In the silence of the night, the front door finally opened, slowly and carefully. Eren appeared from behind it, quietly eyeing his lover.  
“Hey…”  
Armin swallowed hard “Hey…”  
Eren approached him slowly, noting that he seemingly hadn’t moved since he left, and held out a plate of something in front of him “I brought you a piece of that cake you saw in the bakery window the other day… it was sliced and discounted but still one of their expensive recipes so I could only get this one but– mmh… here…” he placed it in front of Armin for later since obviously his mind was elsewhere.  
He seemingly didn’t even want to look Eren in the eye, and simply sat there, frozen. 

“Mind if I sit?” He asked, gesturing to the second stool beside him. Armin nodded and Eren took his seat at the counter, wondering what to say. “…I’m sorry…”  
Armin quickly reacted, turning to face him, and revoked him “No, no, I’m sorry!– it was just–”  
“I was just–”  
The 2 of them shyly smiled a bit at one another and paused to make sure they didn’t talk over each other again.  
Eren placed his hand on Armin’s. “I’ll go first–”  
“No, please, let me! Eren, I’m sorry, you don’t have to go with me, it’s– it’s never been something you _had_ to do, seeing the world is a very strenuous task, it’s a lot to ask of someone, and I want you to rest!” Armin’s voice cracked as he fought the urge to sob. “I- I’m sorry for dragging you along–”  
“No, Armin, it’s not that at all! I WANT to see the world with you, it’s OUR dream. I want to share in it _with_ you! All of it!”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yes, of course, I’m sure! Why do you think I got so upset when you said you would go without me?…”  
Armin’s eyes widened as Eren looked deeply into them.  
“It’s just– it _is_ very hard, and it’s not just me, you’re exhausted too! I know you are, you were just saying how achey you were feeling from the whole thing when we got home last week, and your eyes STILL have bags under them from all the stress it’s been– and you’re already planning to go again?… We can’t live at a pace like that…”  
Armin’s gaze fell into his lap… Eren was right.  
“We haven’t even gotten to visit all of our comrades much yet since we’ve been home, I know you miss them… Armin, this dream, our freedom to be together and explore… means _everything_ to me… I don’t want us to stop, ever, not even for a second!… But we’re still human, you know? Maybe Titans in title, but still human… And if we don’t rest up at HOME, we’ll collapse before we can even finish…” Eren watched as Armin began to cry, which got him choked up as well “Please don’t cry–”  
“I’m so sorry, Eren… it’s just– after all we’ve been through, in the back of my mind I keep hearing _'You never know what day will be your last, time is ticking’,_ and the world is so HUGE, so it makes me feel like we need to rush to see it all before something stops us…”  
“I know what you mean, but–”  
“But in the midst of that, here I’ve been putting a strain on you–… H-have you felt a strain in our relationship?!!!”  
Eren gasped, pained at the very idea, and immediately cupped his lover’s face in his hands to comfort him “No no no, of course not, I’ve never felt a strain on being with you. That’s why I’m comfortable saying all this! Because it doesn’t matter where we are in the free world, even if we were still stuck behind walls, as long as we’re _together_ … I’ll– I’ll do it if you need me to but- do you _need_ to see the entire world to be happy with me?”  
Armin’s eyes suddenly became more painfully wide, and sorrowful than they’d been since their war days “Oh, Eren of course not! Have I made you feel that way?!”  
“–…” Eren’s answer, or lack thereof, spoke volumes. And without another thought from either of them, Eren found himself in Armin’s embrace, held tight and very close to him.  
“I’m so sorry, Eren!.. I love you so much, I- I never–, You were ALWAYS the most important thing to me. Always- okay? Outside world or not– you mean _so much_ more– Do you believe me? I love you-…”  
Though still fighting to keep himself from it, Eren was crying now too, more so as the validation continued to wash over him. He could relax a bit now though and so simply focused on calming Armin. “Shh it’s okay, it’s okay… I know you do… come here.” He lifted his head up and brought Armin’s lips to his, his arms hugging him tight. As he pulled away he simply looked at him lovingly, stroking his golden hair out of his face and resting his hand gently against his cheek.  
Armin was still crying, shutting his eyes tight wishing Eren couldn’t see it, but defeatedly opened them again as he found there was no hiding it. “Forgive me… I messed up…” His eyes quickly closed again in shame.  
Eren spoke softly to him “Hey. It’s alright. Don’t apologize anymore.”  
Armin could feel warm sweet kisses over his face, and a gentle thumb sweeping over his cheeks, removing the hot tears still pouring from his eyelids.  
“Can you look at me, please?”  
Armin, still ashamed, reluctantly obeyed and found Eren looking at him so dearly, smiling for him and doing everything he could with his demeanor to let Armin know it was all okay. Armin kissed his lips and then his cheeks, before finally relaxing a bit too. “Thank you… now please… tell me what you think we should do? What do YOU think is best?”  
Eren thought for a moment then smiled again, taking both of Armin’s hands in his. “How about this. We take another month off, just stay at home, socialize, rest up, and get settled for a while. And then when we’re feeling up to it, we’ll go to that place in the west you wanted to visit, and see every sight, try every dish, learn everything we can about it, and explore every nook and cranny of the land. And we’ll stay as long as you want to before we come home again… sound good?”  
“…Let’s make it _2_ more months at home. I’m exhausted and that’s a lot of exploring you just described there.” He laughed, wiping the last of his heavy tears and his nose.  
Eren laughed along with him and brushed away the final remnants of the tears on Armin’s cheeks. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
The two shared a deep kiss and embraced one another, both glad to have settled the matter and excited to put it behind them.  
Armin let out a deep sigh of relief over Eren’s shoulder. “God, I hate it when we fight…”  
“I know, me too.” He pulled away to look Armin in the eye to reassure him. “But it’s alright now, and it always will be. Right?”  
“Right.” Armin sniffled “I’m glad we worked it out. Now, why don’t you help me eat this cake and then uh… help me _really_ get settled.” He nudged Eren in his seat.  
Eren chuckled as he reached over for a pair of forks on their counter, resting them by the plate. He leaned his forehead against Armin’s for another welcome kiss, smiling into his lips with a smirk “I’ll make sure you sleep _very_ well tonight…”  
Armin suddenly brought a bite of cake to Eren’s lips, with a smirk of his own, followed by one more kiss “ _You too…_ ”


End file.
